1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to distance measure, particularly, to a distance measuring system using light to measure the distance between two target objects.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser rangefinder is a device which uses a laser beam in order to determine the distance to a reflective object. The most common form of laser rangefinder operates on a principle similar to the time-of-flight principle; that is, by sending a laser pulse in a narrow beam towards the object, and measuring the time taken by the pulse to be reflected off the object and returned to the point of origin. Due to the high speed of light, this technique is not appropriate for high precision sub-millimeter measurements. In addition, the laser rangefinder is typically very expensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a distance measuring system which can overcome the above problems.